


Where is Rey?

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Belonging, Ben Solo must fight his demons, Ben and Rey connect, Ben caring for Rey, Delusions, Everyone wants to know where Rey is, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lightsabers, Love, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey finds her home, Rey is determined to find Ben, Rey saves Ben, Sweet, World Between Worlds, beheadings, lots of secret kissing in the woods, mild violence, romantic, sex but romantic, soft, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Everyone is looking for Rey... but Rey is looking for someone else...Post canon set fluff with a happy ending. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 68
Kudos: 193





	Where is Rey?

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asked, glancing up from his lukewarm bowl of soup in the mess tent. 

“Running drills,” Rose answered without missing a beat. 

Finn sighed. “That’s all she ever does these days.”

Rose offered him a half smile. “I know. But it’s how she’s dealing with everything.” 

Finn nodded slowly and returned to his soup. Since the end of the war and the death of Leia and Ben, Rey disappeared into the woods to train daily and was rarely seen before sunset. Her friends missed her but they understood. She needed time and they loved her enough to give it to her. They would be waiting when she was ready to return to them. 

Rey knew what she was doing wasn’t healthy. She consistently ran drills until her calves burned and her skin glistened. She ran until her lungs screamed and her feet were blistered. She wanted to feel connected but she felt more alone than ever. Then something wonderful happened. One day as she lay in the centre of the forest watching the clouds float above her head, she felt a weight across her stomach, then something that felt like strong fingers grip her side. Rey closed her eyes. The imagination was such a strong tool. 

“You’re not here,” she whispered. 

_I am…_ Came the response within her thoughts. 

Rey turned her head to the left and came face to face with a smiling Ben Solo. His injuries were healed and his heartbeat sounded strong. She stared at him without blinking until a tear rolled down her cheek. “You can’t be real…”

Ben smiled at her. “I’m here. When you’re tired and your body is crying out for relief, the part of me that resides in you tugs at what is left of my force. It guides me to you. It’s some sort of...loophole.” 

“Can I touch you?” 

Ben nodded. Rey reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. She sobbed gently as she spoke. “I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life.” 

Ben leaned into her touch. “You don’t need to thank me. My reward is knowing your light is still glowing in the Galaxy.” 

“But what about me? Where is my reward? I gave my life to stop Palpatine. So why am I being punished?” 

Ben looked sad. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Then don’t say anything. Just kiss me.” 

Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. They melted into one another, their energies unifying and dancing around them joyfully as they kissed. Rey cried with relief as she felt his soft mouth gently moulding to hers, his tongue flicked slowly into her mouth and ignited something within her that she hadn’t felt since that night on Exogol. 

They stayed locked together like that for sometime, hands tangled in each other’s hair, occasionally giggling at a shared thought. Ben’s lips swept across her cheek and down her throat. Rey’s pressed to Ben’s jaw and the end of his nose. 

When Rey’s strength returned, the link broke and Ben faded, but Rey left the forest feeling lighter than she had in weeks. 

**********

  
“Where’s Rey?” Poe asked the following day. 

Finn shrugged as he aimed his blaster at a line of old food containers they were using for target practice. “No idea, probably training.” 

Poe sighed. “Poor girl, the memories of the final battle have scarred her deep.” 

Finn nodded and looked sad. “She’s different now, she just needs to adjust.” 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” 

**********

Rey had awoken early that morning and ran for hours. When she finally collapsed drenched with sweat and panting hard on the forest floor, Ben appeared beside her.

“Rey, you can’t push yourself like this just to see me,” he scolded. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Shut up. I see your thoughts. You’re imagining kissing me right now. You want this as badly as I do.” 

Ben sighed and pressed his lips to hers. “Not at the expense of your health,” he murmured as he pulled away. 

“I don’t care, I don’t feel anything when you’re not with me… I just feel… empty.” 

Ben looked pained. He kissed her again. “I’d do anything to make you smile, sweetheart. Anything.” 

“Then find a way for us to be together permanently.” 

“If there was a way, I wouldn’t hesitate,” he kissed her tears away. “I hate that my visits make you cry.” 

“It’s not your visits that make me cry, it’s knowing they have to end.” 

They stayed entwined together, softly talking and gently kissing on the forest floor for many hours. Then Rey once again recovered and Ben disappeared. She once again felt a slither of joy pierce her heart. Ben was slowly bringing her back to life once more. That evening she ate with her friends in the mess tent and even laughed at Poe and Finn’s bad jokes. They were glad to see a glimpse of the old Rey again. 

That night, Rey dreamed of Ben. He walked through the forest with her hand in hand. The birds sang in the trees above them and butterflies fluttered nearby. Rey felt at peace. 

“My dreams of you are not usually this tranquil,” she sighed. 

“Those are your memories of me, my darling. Of my passing. This time, I’m really with you.” 

“How is it you can visit my dreams now?” 

“I don’t know, but it seems like the link between us is becoming stronger. Perhaps, I dare to hope but perhaps… there is a way we can be together.” 

Rey beamed and threw her arms around him. Ben held her tightly to him. 

“When I’m not with you, it’s like a piece of me is missing,” he said burying his face in her shoulder. 

“I feel the same way,” she replied, kissing his cheek. 

Ben pulled away and smiled. “You’re waking up.” 

Rey looked dismayed. “No, I want to stay with you.”

“Go, my sweet. We’ll be together again soon. I’m sure of it.” 

Rey awoke in her bed alone and frustrated, but then she remembered what Ben had said, and she smiled and got out of bed. She hummed happily to herself while she dressed and Rose grinned as she passed Rey’s tent and heard her happy tune. 

**********

  
“Where’s Rey?” asked Lando as he exited the Falcon. “I need her advice on these repairs.” 

Chewie shrugged and replied to say he had no idea where Rey was. That she was often missing now and everyone had decided to allow it because of everything she had been though.

Lando nodded. “I can talk to Rose about the repairs instead.” 

Chewie agreed that that was probably a good idea. 

**********

  
In the forest, Rey lay on top of Ben, her head resting on her overlapped arms as she gazed down at him. The wind rustled through the trees around them, tugging leaves free from the branches and making them dance playfully. Ben gazed back at Rey and smiled. 

“Please make sure you eat a large meal later,” he begged. “You ran the training course so many times this morning.” 

“I will,” Rey promised. She took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. “Do you have any idea how handsome you are?” 

Ben’s ears turned red. “Rey, you don’t need to do this.” 

“Yes, I do,” Rey said forcefully. “I can hear your thoughts Ben. You think you’re not good enough for me. I don’t understand. What is good enough for me?” 

“Someone alive for one,” Ben whispered. “Someone who can give you all the things you deserve, a home, a family, children..” 

“I don’t want any of that if it’s not with you!” Rey cried.

“You will… in time…” Ben said, stroking her hair. 

“I won’t. Don’t you get it?” Rey kneeled at his side and placed her hand over her chest. “Do you think this is my heart beating in my chest? My heart died Ben. It’s gone. This is your heart. The one you gave to me. How could it love anyone but you?”

Ben pulled himself into a sitting position and looked into her eyes. “You love me?” he whispered. 

Rey nodded. Ben cradled the back of her head with a strong hand and pulled her lips towards his, the kiss was hard and heavy and filled with emotion. He didn’t need to say that he loved her. She felt it. He gathered her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her, Rey tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss between them. She moaned into his mouth. 

“Why can’t the Jedi send you back to me?” she pleaded. 

Ben winced. “I think they’ve shut me out… I can’t.. I can’t feel them.” 

“What?” Rey said, her anger rising. 

“No one came for me, Rey. I was alone in the dark and then I was here with you.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Luke and Leia have appeared to me since Exogol. If I see them again, I’ll make sure they know what I think of them abandoning their family like this.” 

“Don’t worry about me, so long as I get to see you, I’m happy.” 

Rey kissed him again. “I want you here with me, all the time not just when I’m physically broken.” 

“I want that too, but I’ll take whatever I can get. It’s strange that the happiest moments of my life have come after my death.”

Rey’s heart cracked under the pressure of his words. Ben frowned as he searched through her thoughts. “Rey… I know what you’re thinking, please don’t risk yourself for me.” 

“I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you,' Rey protested. 

“And that was my choice,' Ben said calmly. 

“And this is mine,' Rey answered firmly. 

Ben sighed. “Rey, please…” 

Rey huffed. “You couldn’t control me when you were Kylo and you can’t control me now.” 

Her strength started to return and she felt the seeping sadness that always run through her when she knew they had to part. She fixed her determined eyes on him as he disappeared.

“I’m coming for you, Ben. And I’m going to bring you home.” 

**********

  
Ben grimaced as he returned to the hell of the world between worlds. The place itself was a barren wasteland, but Ben was capable of providing his own torturous conditions. He spent his time without Rey, beaten and bruised and chained to a damp cave wall. Seated at a long red table in front of him were his imaginary foes, Snoke, Palpatine, Hux, Darth Vader, and other monsters he had fought as Kylo Ren, they laughed and clinked champagne glasses. They toasted to his torment. It fed their black souls. Ben hung his head. He had never shared this side with Rey. He couldn’t tell her how he suffered. But now she was determined to come for him. He hoped she wouldn’t succeed. He didn’t want her to see him this way. 

Snoke picked up a dinner knife and smirked at Ben. “I’m going to carve my name in his chest, I want him to know that I own him for all eternity.” 

Snoke rose from his chair and walked slowly towards Ben. He gripped Ben’s chin with his fingers and forced him to look up at him. “I see your thoughts, boy. You think she’ll come for you? You think she’ll save you?” 

Ben’s lip curled up into a sneer, he pulled his chin free. Snoke put the knife to Ben’s chest, pressing forward until it pierced his skin. Ben glared at him. Refusing to show the pain on his face. A trickle of blood travelled down his stomach. 

“Don’t you see, little one? You belong here with us. Monsters belong with their own kind. Forget about the girl. She doesn’t understand you. Not like I do.” 

Ben looked up at Snoke. Maybe he was right… maybe he should just let Rey live her life. Snoke started to carve an S into Ben’s chest but he barely felt it. This was right…this was where he belonged. His time with Rey, that was the fantasy. 

A loud crash drew the attention of the room. A hooded figure dressed in black had landed on the end of the table, crouched on their knees. Two creatures near the newcomer roared and lunged forward. Ben watched as an arm shot out from the strangers cloak and ignited a double sided saber. Both of the creatures were swiftly beheaded. 

Snoke removed the knife from Ben’s chest. 

“Don’t just sit there, kill him!” Snoke shouted. One by one Ben’s demons attacked and one by one they lost their heads, arms, legs, lives until the hooded figure stood on the table before Snoke and Ben. Ben squinted to try and see the face of his new delusion but he couldn’t make it out under the dark shroud. Snoke threw his knife and the being caught it with ease, letting it drop to the table with a loud clatter. Ben fought against his restraints but they held strong. 

“You can’t have him, he’s mine!” Snoke spat. His voice echoing off the dark cave walls. 

The figure shook its head and ignited its weapon. Snoke lunged forward with his hands clawed, ready to wield the force against his attacker. Ben watched as Snoke's opponent launched into the air and landed behind Snoke. Snoke didn’t even have time to cry out before his head was sliced from his body. It hit the ground with a thud and his body followed shortly after. Ben waited for his head to be severed… but the deadly blow never came. Instead slender fingers moved over his restraints releasing him. Ben rubbed his newly freed wrists. 

“Who are you?” Ben croaked. His rescuer crouched down before him and finally removed their hood. “Someone who loves you,” Rey replied before clasping his face in her hands and desperately pressing her lips to his. 

Rey was here. She had come for him. He could scarcely believe it. And she was kissing him. Her sweet lips were pressed against his. He grasped her forearms and kissed her back. Why couldn’t he sense her? Why wasn’t their bond open? 

Rey pulled away and Ben finally looked at her. Her hair was longer and there were lines etched on her face that he had not yet committed to memory. A cold feeling spread through Ben.

“Rey, why can’t I feel our bond?” 

Rey looked tearful. “I think I just forgot how to connect… It's been so long.”

“How long has it been since you last saw me, Rey?” 

Her whispered answer scared him more than any enemy he had ever faced. 

“Ten years. It’s been ten years.” 

**********

  
After her revelation Ben embraced her firmly and found it hard to let go. Ten years? She’d been searching for him for ten years? But for him it had been mere days since they last met. She had aged but he had not. How? Was it the exertion of wandering in this desolate place? He mused they must be the same age now. Rey breathed into his shoulder and he kissed her cheek. What she must have been through to get to him. He couldn’t even imagine. He could never repay her. Never. 

He stroked her hair soothingly. “It’s over now, you found me. I’ll look after you now.” 

Rey lifted her head to look at him. “We have to get out of here first, and you don’t know the way.” 

“Do you?” he asked. 

Rey nodded and stood. She held out her hand and Ben took it. 

“There will be other challenges. You manifested a lot of barriers to keep me from you,” she told him. 

Guilt filled Ben and threatened to engulf him. 

Rey frowned and looked at him. “No, that’s not helpful. I need you angry. I need you ready to fight. Don’t wallow. You said you were going to look after me. Focus on that and only that.” 

Ben grinned at her.

“What?” she frowned. 

“Don’t you see? You sensed my mood. Our bond is reforming.” 

Rey smiled. “I didn’t know if it would.” 

Ben brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. “It’s just bruised, not broken. Like me.” 

Rey tugged him forward out of the cave and into what looked like a forest. There was a thick fog forming all around them. 

“We have to move fast, the thicker this fog gets, the harder it is to pass through," Rey explained. 

They jogged through the trees. A heavy rain poured down on them. They started to run. The fog was pressing on them. Constricting their chests, trying to choke them. Just when Ben was afraid he might pass out, they fell out of the forest into a meadow. 

“Get up,” Rey ordered as she stood. “Each blade of grass is like a knife.” 

Ben hissed as his hand brushed past a blade. He looked down at the line of blood on his hand. 

“We have to keep running,” Rey said firmly. They ran through the meadow and then suddenly they were on the Falcon in the cockpit. 

“This is new,” Rey said carefully as she looked around.   
  
“Hey kid.” 

They both turned to see Han grinning at them. Rey smiled and moved towards him, but Ben put an arm out in front of her.

“That’s not my father,” he said firmly. 

Han narrowed his eyes. “You’re probably right. I always suspected you weren’t mine. How could anyone as weak as you be related to me?” 

“My father would never say that,” Ben hissed. 

Han pulled his blaster and aimed it at Ben. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end your life like you ended mine?” 

Ben stepped forward, placing Rey behind him. “Because I deserve to live the life I should have had. The life I could have had if the darkside hadn’t chosen me. “You’re not my father. My father loved me and I loved him and I will see him again… but not today.” 

The fake Han faded away and the Falcon started to shake and jolt. Then the ship disappeared and they were falling through the air, desperately reaching for each other but just barely managing to brush each other’s fingertips. They landed with a thud on a hard surface. 

“There!” Rey cried, dragging herself to her feet and pointing at a slither of light shining in the darkness. “That’s the way out of here.” 

Ben stood and ripped open the seam, Rey climbed through and he followed. The hole sealed up behind them and Ben and Rey hugged tightly. 

Ben felt the wind on his cheeks and the soft grass under his body. “This is Luke’s island,” Ben said as they hugged. A porg cocked its head to the side as it watched them.

“Yes. This is where the texts led me when I was looking for a way to get to you. I had a little help opening the door," Rey said with a smile. 

Luke suddenly appeared and smiled at his nephew. “Ben, we’re so glad to see you. Han and Leia are looking down on you right now. They wish they could be here, but it took so much energy to keep the doorway open only one of us is able to come through to you now.” 

“They never abandoned you, Ben. They just couldn't get to you,” Rey explained. 

Luke nodded. “We tried everything but you couldn’t hear us. You were trapped inside that prison of your own making. There was only one voice strong enough to reach you.” Luke smiled at Rey. 

Ben smiled at Luke, then turned to Rey. “She’s my light in the dark,” he said. 

Rey’s face lit up and she embraced him once more. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Luke said with a knowing smile as he faded away. 

The moment they were alone, Rey and Ben crashed together. Their lips found each other and their bond snapped back into place, opening the well of emotions each felt for the other. They walked hand in hand to Luke’s hut, barely shutting the door before their clothes were discarded and they tumbled onto the humble cot together. 

“I can’t believe you came for me,” Ben murmured against her lips. 

“I needed you. I still need you,” Rey sighed. 

Rey widened her thighs and Ben pressed himself against her core. Rey moaned and ran her hands down his muscular back. 

“Please…” she begged. 

Ben moved slowly, inching forward. He was aware of their size difference and he didn’t want to hurt her. His beautiful goddess. His mesmerising queen. When he was fully inside, he moved slowly within her. They kissed gently and Rey moaned against his lips. 

“Promise you won’t leave me again,” she sobbed, her thighs pressing into his, her nails digging into his back possessively. 

“I won’t leave you, my love. I swear it. Nothing will tear us apart now.” 

The bond ebbed and flowed between them, passing information to and fro. The small dwelling shook and trembled as they came together, their bodies drenched with sweat and their hearts full with love. They lay together for some time talking about the future, enjoying the intimacy they thought they would never experience again. 

“I love you so much Ben,” Rey said pressing her forehead to his and caressing his cheek. “At last, I finally feel… whole.” 

Ben kissed her and pulled her closer to him. “I love you too, Rey. My heart beats for you and it always will.” 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and awoke to the soft sound of the waves lapping on the shore and the gentle chirps of the island's many Porgs. Thankfully, Rey's ship was still in working order despite the passage of time and they left the island in search of somewhere new. Somewhere green and lush, somewhere quiet and safe. Somewhere two lovers could hide away and live the lives they were always destined to have. 

Finally home. Finally together. Finally complete. 

**********

  
Back at the rebel base, Finn ran into Rose’s tent. ‘Is it true? After all this time? Has Rey returned? Where is she?’ 

Rose looked up from the communication in her hand and gently wiped a tear from her eye. 

‘She’s where she belongs,’ Rose replied with a brilliant smile. ‘She’s finally found her home.’ 

**********


End file.
